Demon in Tokyo Crazy Paradise
by Silversun XD
Summary: okay so Kagome is thrown into this mix. What is her role in it? what does she do? just read my story dang it! i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Hello World!

I stood flat against the wall, watching as my pursuers pass me by. I huffed a small laugh in triumph. It wasn't easy getting out of the estate being a most powerful female dog demon in all; I was on par with Sesshomaru. There was _very_ tight security and, damn it, I want to see how the world turned out to be!

I listened to those who do go outside, and what I hear isn't pretty, so I put on a disguise of an ugly nerdy woman. I heard there was a lot of rape in the city now for beautiful girls. I dressed in baggy college clothing and wore thick rimmed glass, the lens were just glass. I had my hair messed up and into a pony tail and the nape of my neck. I put on make up to look different like bags under my eyes and too much make up. It wasn't too bad. My scent, on the other hand, is harder to disguise, so I covered it with my aura so none of the guards could smell it.

After they were gone, I turned to the other corner to go somewhere else, but immediately crashed into another person. I didn't fall, but I did take a step back. The person I ran into did fall. It was a guy with blond hair and taller than me by a foot or so. I bumped my nose on his chest so it was a bit numb. I rubbed it so that the numbness would go away.

Past my hand and nose, I saw him on the ground, so I gave him my hand to help him get up.

"I'm so sorry-"

I didn't get to say anything else because men all around me grabbed on to me. That pissed me off, my face probably showed it too! I twirled and punched all the men off of me all the while saying,

"I said I was sorry! I was only going to help him up! You bastards! Think before you assault a person!"

I 'hmph'ed at the pile of almost corpses and looked to the man in question still on the ground with a more gentle face. He had on a blank face and only stared at my hand. I rolled my eyes and retracted my hand until he caught it.

I stared at him and then smiled. I lifted him up easily. He was about to say something until I heard footsteps. I looked to the side of the man and my pursuers spotted me! It turned to the man.

"I'm sorry to knock you down but I gotta run! Bye!"

I turned to run but I felt someone grasp my arm, so to shake the pursuer off I ran at a quarter of my speed, it was faster than my pursuer's top speed. His grip tightened and an arm snaked around my chest.

I glared over my shoulder only to realize that the person hanging on me was the blond haired man I crashed into. I sighed and did a few sharp turns to lose my actual pursuers. Once they were gone the man still hung tight to me. I jerked him off when he squeezed my breast. I stalked towards him and picked him up by his tie and smacked his face 5 times. I huffed and let him drop. I sat cross legged in front of him, waiting for him to get his bearings. Once he did, I demanded why he grabbed onto me when I ran.

His response was unexpected. He wanted me to be his wife's body guard while she was pregnant in exchange I could find a place to hide from my pursuers. I questioned him why he would hire a stranger.

"I watched as you took down my guards. That in itself is a hard feet. I will pay you any sum of money as long as she is protected."

I mused over this. Then I turned kind eyes to him.

"Alright, I'll protect her, but I won't need the money," I said but noticed his confused face, "It is rare to find someone like you. Some people wouldn't care, so I'll help."

He nodded and took out a phone. The next few minutes a car came by and took us away to an estate. I read the name plate.

'_Kuryugumi _huh … he must be the Nidaime. Well, no wonder, he could be so flimsy about money."

We walked to the entrance and was greeted as would normally for a man of his position, same with me so I won't be intimidated. I looked around. I shifted my arms to hold the back of my head casually.

"Nice place you got here. Oh wait a moment."

We passed a mirror and I saw my reflection. They paused and just stared when I took off my glasses, sweat-shirt (undernith was a tank top, my bust was a c-cup) and I pull the elastic from my hair making fluff to full volume and curls. I used the handkerchief to wipe the makeup off so clean smooth peach colored skin shone.

My eyes glittered in amusement at me on my heart shaped face when I saw their expressions in the mirror. I turned to them and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Better, now where are we going? I want to meet your wife so I can get a better connection to whom I'm guarding."

They mentally shook themselves and I met his wife. (I don't know anything about his wife since they didn't mention her personality in the manga) We got along swimmingly. Some kinks were worked out and I got the job.

I went back to my estate to meet with an extra stonic Sesshomaru. I argued my case and I came out of his office, smug with victory. I got to go outside from now on.

I met up with my friend, Wakasa Ayabe. She was under my division for being ¼ dog demon, so if she had a child its only attributes would be their acute sense of smell and slight appearance, on occasion, to a common dog. I work with those who mate with humans and have children from them. We, as a syndicate, are under different names every few hundred years or so. Right now we got a few months until our syndicate 'dies off' so it won't cause suspicion. But back to what I was saying. I shared the news with her. We were so happy!

We went out as often as we can and I met her 'interest' and between my job as bodyguard, but it wasn't until those few days that we 'died off' in our syndicate that I heard that someone stole one of our demonic herbs and that Wakasa died.

I also came back to find my charge dyeing from the child birth, to a baby boy named Ryuji. A weak little baby too, honestly, with a woman with such a bad temper, the baby could have been much more ... tough, I suppose. That is when the request to protect Ruji came.

I stared down hard at the Nidaime and to contemplate the circumstances, but he won't be able to see it on my face since it was blank and cold. I would have to because of my nature. I took in Shippo didn't I, so I can do the same. I don't want to see an orphan or a child close to being one.

I looked at him gently and nodded.

o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0

**For anyone who would like to know **_**Kagome's age**_, it would be like about 538, since she is a demon, curtsey of the jewel, she stayed in the feudal era.

If she had stayed human and lived in her present time to the year 2020, she would have been 38 years old.

In this story, I am making her look 23 or 24 for when it's 2007 Ruji was born, that is the age she would have looked like anyways since demons age so slow.


	2. Chapter 2

Years

To say that I stayed in the shadows while Kamojima raise Ryuji, with the occasional Nidaime doing something, that is a lie. I mothered, played with him and everything in between. I was the mother should have had, but I did my best. Kamojima just raises him alongside me to rule the syndicate when Nidaime dies.

I was over joyed when he said his first words, mama. I cried and hugged him. It saddens me when I remembered that this wonderful child wasn't mine, but I thrashed that thought out of my mind. Ryuji is as my son as if_ I_ birthed him.

I was there when he first stood up. Nidaime was there too. We happened to be in front of a mirror when he took a picture. He was so worried even when I there to help Ryuji. I was with Ryuji when he first went to school. I encouraged him to make friends. He didn't, but always talked about this one boy.

He took so many pictures.

That was when the question of why I don't age came up. I had to explain that I wasn't the same species as them, that and I do age, just more slowly. They wanted to do experiments on me. I flat out refused. When they at least asked for my age, I teased them on that question, but gave it to them anyway, 38 even if i still look 23 to 24. I wasn't going to tell them just what i am, just that i was different. I laughed so hard that their faces.

So, when the discussion on how to keep outsiders from finding out about my 'situation', I was touched. The story was that I got a rare disease that makes me age slower than normal and leave it at that. The secret of my real being was only to a select few to make the word not spread like wild fire, others within the syndicate only knew of made up lie.

Back to the wonderful years, there was a time when he was 7 ½ that the Nidaime and I agreed that it was time to tell him I wasn't his real mother. He had his usual blank face but raising him for so long I knew he was surprised and shocked. He was a very bright young boy. He already knew that his father and I weren't married and what I really am. I couldn't trust anyone else with that bit of information.

I shoo-ed Nidaime out of the room and pulled Ryuji close in a hug. I can feel the tears on my shoulder. I cradled him and explained to him that even though I wasn't his birth mother or his father's wife, he was always going to be my son through and through. He pulled away to see my gentle and honest face.

He smiled and wiped his tears away. I smiled so happily and with so much relief. From then on, he still calls me 'mom'.

2222222222222

I was on my way to Ryuji's school to give him his forgotten lunch that I made him. I stepped out of the car and walked to his classroom. I wore casual today. (black slacks, blue v-neck flowy shirt with a white noodle strap shirt underneath, dark brown sandals, and an over the shoulder black purse) I got to the classroom that Kamojima told me about. I opened the door to find to students bustling to go to lunch. The students paused what they were doing. I scanned the room. I spotted Ryuji and walked over to him with a smile.

"Ryuji! How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

I pouted. "I just couldn't just come and say 'hi'? Hi Kamojima, Bun-san."

"Hello Kagome-sama"

"See, they say 'hi' and you guys, for the thousandth time, you can drop the 'sama'. I told you I don't go for honorifics."

Ryuji ran a hand down his face and gave a gusty sigh. I flick his brow and sighed, lightly, at him playfully.

"Watch it Ryuji, you already look older than you do, don't make yourself look 40."

I saw the smile pass the hand. I returned the smile and rolled my eyes mockingly. I heard a muffled laughter behind me and my smile widened at the glare at me and the person behind me.

"Fine, honey, you left your bento (it was black with 9 dragon circling each other in the colors of our syndicate. I had it ordered to look like it.) I made earlier for you for lunch. Here you go dear and remember to eat all of it. You are a growing boy so you need food."

I kissed his brow and turned to the door before he could do anything. I did pause at the door when I hear the clearing of a throat I heard so many times before. I looked over my shoulder to see Ryuji blushing a slight bit, but looking cool as ever.

"*cough* thanks mom," he whispered, but I wanted to tease him a bit more.

"Sorry dear I couldn't hear you."

He glared at me for that comment. He knew I could hear him. Kamojima was holding in some chuckles. I can tell from his shaking shoulders. I waved my hand flippantly.

"Fine, fine have a great rest of the day, son. I'll see you at home."

He nodded and I left. As soon as I rounded the corner, I started to giggle. I did peak behind the corner to see Ryuji glaring at the student that laughed at him. I knew it was that student because he was still muffling his laughs and his voice sounds the same as the muffed laugh from earlier. I smiled, but frowned when they ignored each other until they were out of sight.

'They can be really great friends if they just interacted!'

I shook my head and went back to Kuryugumi

2222222

That was a year ago. Right now we are in a meeting discussing about Nidaime's death.

During that time, my main thought was keeping Ryuji safe. I had good faith that Nidaime's bodyguards would keep him safe. Instead he died, so whoever did this is really good. I almost couldn't believe it. That and I had to kick of the clan's men out of a room just to give Ryuji some space under the disguise that I need alone time to coup with it. It did hit me hard that such a kind man could die.

The reason why I am here in the meeting is because Nidaime made a will. Now that doesn't happen in a syndicate but not illegal. In the will, it said for me to take over the syndicate and to co-rule it with Ryuji. I caught on to the meaning: Do most of the work so Ryuji doesn't have to have to have too much stress and live what he can as the kid he is.

Some clans' men didn't like the idea but quieted when Ryuji spoke about my position, my skills, and all the other compliments for being someone besides my son.

With a bang on the table, a demand to find the culprit and stop wasting time from Ryuji, I spoke more diplomatic terms and ended the meeting. I did hear what Kamojima say to Ryuji. I want to know of this 'friend' Ryuji has not told me about. My eye twinkled with amusement.

o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.0o.0o.0.o0.o0.o

*smirk* tug tug bawhahahahaha please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Tsukasa

Ryuji, Kamojima, and I walked into the room to see a 14 year old child. For a moment, I froze … until I launched at the kid for a hug. Under that muse, I sniffed the kid's scent. The kid was female and the daughter of one of my best friend. I let go of the poor girl and took her hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Hello there, you must me Ryuji's so called friend! You don't know how much it means to me to _finally _meet a friend of my son, let alone know that he has a friend!"

She looked bewildered as I continued, so did Ryuji. She was able to tell me her name through her possibly jumbled thoughts, Kozuki Tsukasa. I was rolling with laughter in my mind at seeing me act like this. I continued,

"I was beginning to worry about my baby boy not having friends. I was starting to think of sending him to therapy or ranting the ear off Kamojima for making him this way."

I dramatically threw up my arms to show how exasperated I was along with giving a gusty sigh and waving my hands and arms flippantly. I looked to the girl. She was holding in her laughter. My eyes glittered mischievously, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to mockingly whisper,

"I have always wanted to meet his friend, but I thought I would be dead by the time that happens, or me being too old to understand you youngsters' minds anymore."

I unwrapped my arm from her shoulders and pretended to be and older lady with my back hunched over, one arm behind my back with a balled fist, and the other in front of me acting like I was holding a cane. I made my voice sound old and ragged. I started to wave my hand with the invisible cane.

"Hey, Ryuji! Why haven't you let me meet any of your friends! I'm getting older by the day. You haven't even shown me any ladies you were interested in! I could have shown them your baby pictures and tell them stories about-"

"MOTHER! Stop this nonsense! He is not my friend! Someone get him out"

But I got my result, she was laughing, actually rolling on the floor. I straightened. I heard a pop in my back. I pointed to it.

"Did you hear that, Ryuji. I'm getting older and you finally have someone to be your friend. Besides, he knows enough about you, and I'm going to keep talking to him so he stays."

"But how can he be a friend of mind if we had sat next to each other in school for 8 years, _yet _had never spoken to each other."

He knew I was going to intercept in his point, but cut me off. Now I looked at him deadpanned with his-supposed-to-be friend. She looked solemn as we said this at the same time,

"Because you're so gloomy (at school that I've never even seen you tried to make friends with anyone)"

"Anyhow, you should know mother, that I don't have ears to gokudo's worst enemy, the police. Someone hurry up and get him out of here!"

I was taken aback by that statement. She wasn't a police's kid; she smelled of Ayabe's child.

'I guess that solves the puzzle of where her child went. I wonder why Ayabe didn't tell me she let her daughter be with our police-in-training-at-the-time friends, The Kozukis'. Oh well, now that I know who's she is a child from, she is now a part of my pack.'

I looked at her as she spoke, fondness in my eyes. I heard on the news that a couple of cops were struck down in the cross fire between our fights with another syndicate. Only now I feel bad and silently started grieving for my friends. I blinked when I heard faint growling. I walked over to her and took her hand before she could start the puppy-dog eyes for food. I looked back at Tsukasa's bewildered face and grinned.

"You're hungry, right? I'll get you some food."

Then she dug her heels in the ground and looked at me pleadingly.

"I have siblings that need to be fed too! Will you please let them eat too?"

I was thunderstruck, siblings that weren't being taken in or one old enough to take them in are sitting outside … hungry. I turned around and headed toward the exit, pulling Tsukasa along with me.

"Tell me where they are so that they won't starve."

Tsukasa smiled in relief and lead the way. Once we got there, my mothering instincts clicked on and I was able to herd them inside to get there fill and be well fed. One of them was surprised and shocked at my behavior. I paid for the expanses of the food to replace for the dishes that were eaten. I fluttered around them to see if they had eaten well and to make sure they were alright. The twins and Tsukasa preened under my attention while the oldest was suspicious. When they were walking out, I was about to protest when Ryuji locked them up.

I demanded a reason from him. The answer made me go quiet. Ryuji hopes to have information of the man who killed his father from Tsukasa. I heard it, but I smelt her lie. Ryuji didn't even ask me if she told the truth or not; he doesn't usually do that. It worries me for his hope to be crushed. I submissively enter the room with Ryuji. The sight before me … I was furious along with Tsukasa. Flames appeared around me in my anger,

"R~Y~U~J~I~! What is the meaning of this! You there! Release them at once."

"I revoke her order, let the scythe continue. He knows about father's murderer!"

"Stop the blade, give me a moment with him and I will see what I can do for corporation."

I stared into Ryuji's eyes sternly until he sighed.

"Alright, stop the blade but they will still be strapped in, you have 10 minutes with him."

With that, Ryuji and the rest left the room. Kagome turned to the siblings and simply slumped to the floor in relief that the sibling's lives were spared for the moment. Tsukasa kneeled down and hugged me. She also slumped in relief.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving my brothers."

I wiped away the tears that were slowly falling. I smiled softly.

"Hey don't worry about, Ryuji might not understand since he is an only child, but I had a brother too. He was dear to me until we had to go our separate ways and I haven't seen him since. Now, I know that you lied about knowing who killed Nidaime."

I could feel her stiffen and stare at me in horror along with her foster brothers. I patted her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, we will figure something else out so that your brothers don't get hurt. At the moment, I can only think of this: you who did it, but u doesn't remember his/her name or their face, but you'll be able to recognize him/her if you saw them. I'm sorry but that's only scenario that I can think up for the moment, so you'll have to be with Ryuji, me, or both and 'act' as a bodyguard until you find the person who is responsible."

"How do you know that I know how to fight, but I can do that! But, I wouldn't like it at all."

Her brothers made protesting noises in the back of their throats but mostly kept silent.

I lifted a finger to quiet them down.

"Well, let's just say that Ryuji always complains about this one police child gaki that would always fight with him and actually land some hits on him. Now, Tsukasa, you need to think of the repercussions that come with deals."

I looked at her sadly.

"What …?"

"The repercussion is that you have to live here until either we or you can find the murderer. Whether you agree to this is not going to any different, since Ryuji will go to any length to find the guy that murdered his father."

Tsukasa looked sad and a bit mad about that.

"Though, if you do happen to live here, your brothers won't get pity from Ryuji to give them housing to live in the while you are here, but," I said to their slowly depressing faces, "I can arrange for a cheap apartment complex for you guys to live in.

_Now_, do we have a deal?"

I looked at her brothers with Tsukasa to see them nod reluctantly. I looked at Tsukasa to see her nod too. I smiled.

I stood up along with Tsukasa. I told the boy to hold on for a moment. They didn't look happy. I talked to Ryuji about my scheme, ur plan to look for his father's murderer. He agreed. I got someone to release the boys. I gave Tsukasa a hug before leaving her with Kamojima for her new room. I was leading the boys to a van to take them to the apartment complex I told them about.

Now to see how this is going to work out …


End file.
